The present invention relates to an inflator for an air bag whose stability at the time of activation is improved, and, in particular, to an inflator for a side collision in which a developing pattern or the like can be adjusted finely according to a variety of physical builds of passengers (a difference in overall height, a variety of heights, sitting heights or the like).